


Conversation in the Sky

by Mystryfann (lover_of_fanfic)



Category: Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfic/pseuds/Mystryfann
Summary: Clark, Lois walk off the roof of Clark's Apt. building in Superman 4: Quest for peace. AU pre SR. I own nothing. This is my first story.





	Conversation in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Visually impaired author. This story Was my first EVER, originally posted on Fanfiction.net under Pen name Mystryfann. Original post date July 4 2006 on Fanfiction.net Please be kind when reviewing

"Lois come with me"

"Alright"

"Clark where are we going..."

Both walk off the end of the building.

"Clarrrk!"

Both free falling Clark falls away from Lois, she finds herself caught by...

"Superman," Lois says, as she removes Clark's glasses from his face. He smiles at her.

"Lois I have a dilemma and I don't know what to do."

"You will figure out you always do."

"I don't know about this time Lois, I am so confused."

"Why it couldn't be because you carry the world on your shoulders could it?"

"Yes, there is that, but I have a big decision to make and it will affect all the people around me. Especially you."

"Wh- What is it?"

"I have to leave Lois."

"What? Why?"

"The scientists at Star Labs believe they have found the remains of my home planet. I have to go see it for myself."

Tears shining in Lois's eyes.

"When do you leave?"

"Two days."

"You know, I still love you."

"And I love you, Lois."

"Clark let us spend these two days together."

"I'd like that Lois"

With that, they return to Clark's apartment and no one is seen for two days.

The End


End file.
